


Touya Kouyou - What If

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [16]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Kouyou wonders about the games, he could have played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touya Kouyou - What If

#  [Touya Kouyou](http://ann-applecore.livejournal.com/42553.html)

The matches that bother Touya Kouyou are the, 'What If', games which he couldn’t, didn’t play.

There is no shame in losing a match where you played your best, only relief when you win a match where you did not. But a game that you could have played but did not – that’s what bothers him, imagining all of the great games that he missed by staying only in Japan, he finally understands why there are snide remarks of him being a big fish in a small pond.

There are so many great things in the world out there, and he’s looking forward to getting to discover as many new, good players as he can. Japan is his home, but it is not the only home for Go. Now that he’s realised this, he wonders what else he could have missed out on.


End file.
